


Just in Time

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: Remember when you were on deviant art and new year's and christmas meant cute new year's and christmas fics? I didn't see any this year so here's a three in one new year's fic with one sans serifNot betad or proof read sorry ive had like half a bottle of Midori





	Just in Time

1  
You and Sans had been dancing around each other for a little less than a year now. He and his brother had moved into the apartment across from you in February, and since then it has been months of almosts and just misseds. Tonight was New Year's and he was hanging around keeping a distance between you and your date.  
Your date.  
It was a spur of the moment thing, asking the guy you'd had some chemistry with on Tindr to come to the party your neighbors were hosting, and it had been a bad idea as well. The chemistry had been purely through screen, in person it was non-existent. You sat awkwardly next to him, hands in your lap on Papyrus's couch.  
"My favorite movie is Pulp Fiction. A classic, you know?"  
"Yeah," You _like_ Pulp Fiction, and you're about to speak again but he interrupts.  
"Tarantino is a genius, man. New age shit."  
"Oh, look. It's 11:56, do you want to-"  
"And Fight Club! That's probably my favorite book."  
"Oh, uh-"  
"Are you even listening?" He asks, and you sort of shrug, "I'll start again."  
Stars, that's not what you want.  
You let him talk for a few more minutes.  
"Hey, it's ten seconds-"  
"And of course I also loved Catcher in the Rye-"  
_Oof_.  
"_____." Sans appears in front of you almost suddenly, and somewhere you can swear you hear someone step on glass, like a crackle.  
"Sans! Is that… a new cologne?" You ask, and he looks confused for a moment before pulling you off of the couch and into his arms.  
"happy new year."  
"ONE!"  
The building seemed to shake as the shouts filled the halls, but you don't think you'd have noticed if the walls were falling, with the way he was kissing you.  
He finally pulls away and when you look for your date, he's gone.  
"you almost got away." He says, and you shake your head.  
"You caught me in time." 

2  
The party you attended this year for New Year's was incredible. You wouldn't really expect less, considering it was Mettaton's party and Papyrus was the one dragging your and your bonefriend to the club in Mettaton's resort at 10 pm on December 31st. Sans held your hand loosely in his as he trailed behind you somewhat, scanning the people around you. He mentioned that Alphys would be here tonight, and possibly wanting to catch up with her. You barely made it thirty feet into the place before he gives you quick kiss and tells you he'll find you before the ball drops. You tell him to go have his science fun.  
Not thirty seconds later there's a margarita in your hands and Mettaton is pulling you into his private lounge, Papyrus behind you ushering you along.  
"Come! We Will Bring In 20xx Together!" You just smile and nod your way through, sipping slowly.  
You're surprised by how much you enjoy the rowdy party, by how quickly the time passes. You barely notice 11:55 sneaking up on you but when it does, Sans is nowhere to be found. You're fine with it, really, you're two adults with adult friends, and he said he'd come find you so you're not too worried. You relax and accept the glass of incredibly expensive champagne thrust into your hand.  
"Ten!" Mettaton shouts, and the everyone joins in for the count.  
"Five! Four! Three! Two!" You join, and then suddenly the smell of a shortcut floods your nose and a skeletal hand clasps your own.  
"one."  
Sans leans in and kisses you, dipping you backwards slightly.  
When he let's you up, you lean on him, tapping your drink to his own.  
"Happy New Year!" You say, and he smiles, hugging you.  
"sorry i was almost late."  
"You were just in time." 

 

3  
Staring at the TV watching people excited to be in New York was not how you thought this New Year's was going to go. That's not to say you expected a lot, nor to say you expected very little, just that you expected something _different_. The cheap bottle of champagne you bought was already almost half empty on your coffee table, next to a glass of water, next to a plate of half eaten Chinese food that your cat was eyeing. You thought that at least _Papyrus_ would be here, but the skeleton was actually standing next to Mettaton on your screen, and Sans said he had work, which is fine, it's not like you _needed_ someone to kiss when the ball dropped.  
It sure would be nice, though.  
You push a stray piece of General Tso's around your plate and sigh, sipping your champagne, ignoring the glass you poured for Sans before he told you he'd be late.  
You sigh again.  
_Late_. _Late_ had turned into the norm recently, and while you knew his work was important and you definitely didn't feel unloved, it was still lonely. The skeleton brothers who lived in the apartment across from you had snuck their way into your heart and found a home there, and you had kind of gotten used to their presence. An orange-blue constant in your sepia life as of four years prior. You and Sans had started your slow but deliberate dance of courtship almost as soon as you'd met.  
You're pulled from your melodramatic musings as Papyrus' voice spills from the TV.  
"I WOULD LIKE TO WISH A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO MY BROTHER AND HIS DATE MATE! I HOPE HE HAS A MERRY NEW YEAR!" 

He winks at the camera, and Mettaton laughs.  
"A very merry New Year indeed! Back to you, Ryan!" 

"Well ladies and gentlemen it's sixty seconds till the ball drops and we ring in the new year-"  
You sigh and lean back, tuning them out again. Sixty seconds and nothing would change. 

Fifty seconds and you re-up you glass. 

Thirty, and you close your eyes.

Twenty and you hear a familiar crackle and pop, and you open your eyes to see Sans kneeling down in front of you, somewhat out of breath.  
"hope im not late, babe." His grin is large and you breathe in the familiar basement smell of a shortcut, closing your eyes again to hold back tears.  
"Just in time, as always."  
"didn't want to, you know, drop the ball on this one. though i suppose i should have given you a _ring_ first, hope i didn't startle you."  
What?  
You open your eyes again and he's there, on one knee, small black box open revealing a simple silver band with a blue gem.  
"hey, don't wanna rush you, but i kinda," he gestures to his knee, " _knee_ d an answer?"  
In the distance, past the rush of blood, you hear the steady 'seven, six, five'.  
"Sans… yes." You say, voice barely above a whisper, and he stands, pulling the ring out of the box and tossing it aside.  
"i love you." He says, and you can see the clock turn to 12 before he kisses you.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://andossp.tumblr.com)


End file.
